It's Buster Bunny Time
|series = Tiny Toon Adventures |season = 1 |episode # = 9 |written by = Dale Hale Rowby Goren Jim Reardon Paul Dini Don Dougherty Tom Ruegger |directed by = Art Leonardi |date = 26 September 1990 |previous = Stuff that Goes Bump in the Night |next = Looking Out for the Little Guy }} It's Buster Bunny Time is the ninth episode (and 31st in production) of Tiny Toon Adventures. Wraparounds Buster introduces the Buster Bunny Bunch in a parody of The Howdy Doody Show, with Plucky Duck as a marionette and The Elmyra Swarm (Elmyra and several other girls who all act, dress and sound identical to her) as the studio audiences. The Elmyra Swarm is not too pleased with the "puppet" and want Buster instead. Buster exclaims, "The Elmyras are revolting!," as he flees (rushing passed Plucky, causing him to spin around and be tangled in the string) and they chase him (further causing the string to wrap around the puppet duck). They then begin to wreck and cause havoc around the studio as they search for him. In the second act, the Elmyra Swarm is seated back in their seats and playing with their new "pet," Calamity. Buster places barbed wire around their seats in hopes to keep them contained, but they are not pleased with this and simultaneously cry (giving Calamity just enough time to escape). Buster introduces the next cartoon about an interview with Montana Max, as the announcement makes the Elmyra Swarm swoon. They all hug a picture of Max and fall over, as Buster remarks, "They're easy to please." Episode Segments Bag That Bunny At the Acme Park, Elmyra is unable to keep up with Buster Bunny, as she wants to make the blue bunny her pet. Buster eludes her by climbing up an extremely tall tree and wants to be alone so that he can study for his book report. Elmyra gets upset and cries, as Calamity Coyote passes by her, ignoring her at first, but then she gets his full attention by speaking out loud that she'll give a month's worth of allowance to get Buster. Elmyra agrees to hire Calamity, but refuses to pay him until he captures Buster for her. Calamity's first unsuccessful attempt is with a jet-powered pogo stick. He stands next to the tree and Elmyra hands him his recently purchased pogo stick and a large net, as he bounces and soars straight up through the air and tries to snatch Buster with the net, but the pogo stick gives out and sends him plummeting back down (as Buster, reading his book for the book report, responds, "Don't you hate it when people read over your shoulder"). Calamity tries to recharge it, but with no avail, as he crashes through the ground. He continues to attempt to recharge it from the hole in the ground that he had made, but it explodes on him. Elmyra is impatiently awaiting the results, as the charred coyote pops out of the hole and blows smoke in her face. Buster climbs to the top of a jungle gym and pulls the rope ladder up with him so that he can be left alone. Calamity's next attempt is to catch him with a bunny extractor machine. Elmyra is being impatient and overactive, pulling a lever that launches Calamity and sends him flying all over the playground, eventually landing on the end of a seesaw, with Hamton at the other end. His landing sends Hamton up into the air, who lands on top of Calamity and flattens him. Elmyra is upset that Calamity has still not caught her blue "hippity-hop," replying, "I thought we had a deal, but instead I find you goofing off at the playground." Calamity crawls off and hold up a sign reading, "I quit." Elmyra is desperate and offers up to 3 months' worth of allowance, which Calamity instantly agrees to by going back over to her and acting like a happy and loyal canine (wagging his tail, lowering his ears and sticking out his tongue). Calamity's next trap is a basket full of carrots that is hanging down from a string (with many large signs that lead to it, reading "Fresh Carrots," "Jackpot," "Free Carrots" and "This Way"), which will set off the trap if Buster tries to take it. Elmyra is excited as she looks over the trap, believing this will finally capture Buster for her. Calamity grabs her and pulls her in the bushes, hushing her as Buster begins to head their way. Elmyra claps and repeats, "I'm going to get my bunny!," as an irritated Calamity has to hush her again. Buster has his nose in the book as he passes by and grabs one single carrot. Absolutely nothing happens to Buster as he walks away. Elmyra is angered and throws the basket at Calamity, causing the remaining carrots from the basket to land in his mouth. She wants to know why it didn't work, as Calamity spits out the carrots and decides to test the trap. A frightened and nervous Calamity barely pulls on the string, but when nothing happens to him as well, he tugs on it some more and scratches his head, as the string suddenly launches him onto a device that puts him into a wooden cage. A sign pops up on top of the trap, reading "BUNNY" and making loud noises that signal something has been caught. Elmyra rushes over exclaiming, "We got 'em! We got 'em! We got 'em!," but as she pulls the coyote from the cage, she disappointingly responds, "We didn't get 'em." She then decides to make Calamity her pet instead, realizing that with a little imagination, he can be somewhat of a bunny and best of all, she will save 3 months' worth of allowance. She takes Calamity back into the city, slamming him back and forth against the ground as she swings him around in her hand. Lifestyles of the Rich and Rotten Buster and Babs are outside Montana Max's mansion, ready to interview him. Monty cancels the interview, as his weekly allowance has arrived (in many armored truckloads full of bags of money) and it will take him the rest of the afternoon to count it. Buster and Babs decide to tag along, but Monty (busy observing several guards pouring the bags of money out into his living room) does not agree with their idea and orders Arnold to kick them out. Buster and Babs land in a dumpster and decide to tour the mansion without him. Buster and Babs are relaxing and sitting in chairs by Monty's pool, as Buster pulls down on a lever which causes large waves in the pool as well as the chairs to double as surfboards. Meanwhile, Monty is counting his allowance (with huge piles of cash all around the room), as Buster and Babs have fun surfing and speak loudly, mentioning numbers or words that sound like numbers (E.g. Babs saying "Too much"), confusing Monty and causing him to forget what number that he was on (which was over five million dollars by this point). An infuriated Monty notices them at the pool and wakes up Arnold, telling him to get rid of them or he will be "out on the street begging for bones." Arnold pulls down on the lever which causes a giant tidal wave in the pool, as Buster and Babs try to out-swim it. Buster pulls out a small remote-controlled joystick to override the lever's control, as the tidal wave reverses its path and comes down hard on a fleeing Arnold, burying him beneath the water. The wave also makes a mess of Monty's mansion. Buster and Babs continue to tour the mansion, from the dining hall to the private screening room. Just as the 3D movie is about to start, Arnold rips up the projector screen from the other side of it and lunges at them. They duck and Arnold lands in the popcorn machine, burning his rear end. Meanwhile, Monty has just finished counting his allowance (using a ladder to put the final bill on top of the stack for a grand total of $14,043,000), but Arnold rushes inside (yelling and holding his smoking bottom) and crashes into the pile of money (then using some of it to fan his burning red fanny). Outraged, Monty chases him with a mallet, as Buster and Babs leave his mansion, concluding their "interview." Buster picks up a bill and says, "Babsy, I'll buy you an ice cream...," pausing as he suddenly notices how large the bill is, "...Store!" The Anvil Chorus Buster uses Dizzy Devil (by feeding him tasty treats) to keep the Elmyra Swarm in their seats (surrounded by barbed wire) and under control. When Elmyra tries to escape, Dizzy cracks a whip at her several times, forcing her to return to her seat. Plucky (still begrudgingly posing as a marionette, but tangled up in the wires), wants a better part on the show. Buster gently pulls on a wire (causing Plucky to be freed and collapse upon the ground) and informs him that his wish has been granted and that they have a special cartoon just for him. Buster hosts and Babs conducts The Anvil Chorus, where anvils first fall on the Elmyra Swarm, eliminating them from the rest of the show. The anvils then target Plucky, who thinks he has sidestepped a large anvil, but suddenly gets smashed by it. Plucky questions Buster on what was with all of the anvils, as Buster explains that it is called "The Anvil Chorus" and that they can't have The Anvil Chorus without anvils. Plucky tries to understand this at first, but then he is squashed with another large anvil and decides to quit. Babs tells him that he can't leave because he's the star of this cartoon (showing him the script reading, "Anvil Chorus Starring Plucky Duck"). He successfully dodges several more anvils, but is finally hit by another one when he is standing on an anvil and taunts the last anvil that he narrowly avoided. Plucky is outraged and snatches the script from Babs. He looks over it and is horrified when the entire script consists of anvils dropping on him. He angrily asks, "Who wrote this slop?," as it suddenly shows a couple of anvils laughing hysterically and typing on a computer. Plucky yells demanding a rewrite in vain. Plucky tries to escape, running into the Adults Against Funny Cartoons Chairperson after leaving the studio, who complains about the violence, only to get squashed by a giant anvil. Before another anvil flattens Plucky, he asks, "Where are all these anvils coming from?" Hamton (as Mr. Answer) tells him that they come from the Acme Anvil Company and gives a brief history of the company. When Hamton informs the viewers that they are going back to their regular cartoon, he gets smashed with an anvil. The cartoon continues with Plucky getting flattened by many more anvils of different sizes. He rushes over to Babs and Buster, but gets slammed through the floor by another anvil. The bunnies look down into the hole at Plucky and Buster remarks, "Plucky, will you please be more careful? Babs might have been hurt." Babs asks if they may proceed, as Plucky emerges from the hole (with the anvil on his head) and asks if it would make a difference if he said, "No." Buster and Babs huddle together and whisper to each other, quickly coming to a decision and simultaneously tell him, "No." Plucky says, "You're off my Christmas card list." Plucky gets smashed with another anvil, but then quickly escapes the studio again, only to end up in the Acme Anvil Factory. He quickly runs out, as Buster announces that it is time for their big finale. Plucky retreats down into an underground anvil shelter (after noticing a large flashing sign above it reading, "Acme Anvil Shelter"), running down many steps, sliding down a pole, crawling through a small tunnel and finally ending up in a cramped hole. He laughs hysterically and believes that the bunnies cannot get him now. In outer space, Buster and Babs use a spaceship to drop the "World's Biggest Acme Anvil" on the shelter, causing the earth to crack around its powerful landing. The audience is impressed and gives a standing ovation, as Buster tells a dazed Plucky that they love it and want more. Plucky shakes out of it and believes the audience loves him, so he ecstatically wants to give them some more. Buster and Babs present the 1812 Overture, where cannons fire at Plucky's face. Plucky tries to run away from them, but a cannon is there to blast him wherever he goes. He runs inside a giant cannon, not realizing it, as Buster pulls down on a lever from a nearby machine. The tormented duck is launched into the sky and explodes, leaving a giant smoke cloud that resembles Plucky's head. Buster and Babs end the episode, as they dodge a tremendously large anvil which reads, "THE END." Category:Tiny Toons Season 1 Category:Tiny Toon Adventures episodes Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:1990